


That's Just the Way it is

by FallingForTheStars



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Drabble, Humor, I almost airdropped this to my entire family, I thought of this at 2am, M/M, Oops, Poetry, Someone needed to say it, Thanks but no thanks Ryan Murphy, The Politician season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForTheStars/pseuds/FallingForTheStars
Summary: You can't change the facts, you can't erase a love you're born to find.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	That's Just the Way it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes you smile. Happy summer everyone!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
River loves Payton

And there's nothing you can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to go on a rant in the comment section...


End file.
